Intentions & Ruffled Feathers
by AngelOfMusic44
Summary: Klaroline One-shots and Drabbles inspired by music, lyrics, and requests. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you." A/U, A/H, and so much more! Overflowing with Klaroline goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**...Intentions & Ruffled Feathers...**

**Hey guys, it's Angel. **

**Now I know you're probably wondering why I haven't updated "Their Biggest Challenge," in over two months... truth is, I have no good excuse. I suppose it's severe loss of inspiration. I also think I just have to many One-Shots, and Drabbles running circles in my head. I have a feeling that they won't leave me alone until I get some of them written and out of my head.**

**Most of my inspiration comes from music and lyrics. I'm a true music fanatic and my taste is Very eclectic. And I promise with everything in me that once I get some of these one-shots written and posted I Will get back to writing another chapter for "TBC."**

**By the way... I will also gladly take requests for once-shots and drabbles that anyone would like to see.**

**So, without further ado, here is the first one-shot. Happy Reading To You All.**

**(P.S) Haley will never be an active character in any of my stories. In fact she will only ever be mentioned a few times. Because in my mind, her and Klaus never slept together.**

**Disclaimer: I checked, and sadly I do not own anything except for the plot I came up with for the story, and I will return all the 'TVD' characters to the show as soon as I am done playing with them. I make no money from this. This is done purely for fun, and as an outlet for my always active imagination.**

**...**

**"Welcome To Wherever You Are" by Bon Jovi.**

**_Maybe We're All Different_**

**_But We're Still The Same_**

**_..._**

**...**

They had all done horrible she had... So what right did they have to be so hypocritical?! She'd killed a man shortly after turning. She'd killed twelve witches. Yes, she had done it to save Bonnie, yet she had still done it. Stefan had been a Ripper and was constantly fighting the urge to kill everyday. Damon was just an unrepentant ass. A true bad boy. Selfish and Cocky. The Salvatore brothers and herself were not exactly paragon's of virtue.

So, what right did they have to judge Klaus so harshly. Stefan had put it perfectly. _"What make's us any better then him?"_

That one question had been roiling around in her mind for days. Every time she had played the blonde distraction, to some degree, she'd felt guilty afterwards. Especially as time went on and Klaus wheedled his way under her skin.

He and his family had been alive for a thousand years and had killed countless people. The only difference between the Mikaelson family and them was how many people they had killed. They had all done it though. They were no better then Klaus.

**...**

**_You're Caught Between Just Who You Are_**

**_And Who You Wanna Be_**

**_..._**

**_Remember Every New Beginning_**

**_Is Some Beginning's End_**

**_..._**

**...**

She still was not sure what she should do. She'd rejected him and hurt him, just as many people in his life had. Yes, he'd tried to kill her... but he'd also saved her. And he was in love with her. She'd known it for a while now. But she had continually snubbed him.

It was a continuing back and forth battle between her friends and Klaus, and she of course, had always been one to stand by her friends. She always would be too. But she and the original hybrid had built a tentative friendship and she didn't want to give that up. He'd persued her and managed to work his way into her heart.

She smiled at the thought. He really had made a place for himself in her thoughts. With his drawings, pretty words about the beauty of the world, his endearing pet names, and his penchant for rescuing her. She remembered his last words to her.

_"He's your first love... I intend to be you last. However long it takes."_

And with a soft kiss to her cheek he'd walked her from the field to her car and watched as she'd driven away from him. She'd watched him in her rear-view mirror until she turned the corner and lost sight of him. That was five years ago. In that time She, Bonnie and Elena had graduated from Whitmore College. Matt and Jeremy were managing The Mystic Grill, and Matt was dating April Young. Jeremy and Bonnie had been married a week ago and were on their honeymoon. And Damon was taking Elena on a trip around Europe. She and Tyler had ended their strained relationship three years ago and she done her grieving for her first love and cried a little, but to be honest, it really had not hurt as much as she thought it would. All of her friends were busy with their own lives now.

After college she had done some traveling of her own. She'd gone to several places in South America and Asia, but for some reason she'd avoided Europe. She just couldn't bring herself to travel it alone.

She was back home now and feeling restless. She'd kept Klaus's message from five years ago. It was her little secret, and every now and again, she'd find herself listening to it. To his voice. This was one of those times.

_"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture... And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

Once it ended and she'd closed it away in her phone once more she layed back against the headboard of her bed and sighed. After a few moments she smiled. It was time for her to visit New Orleans.

**...**

**_Welcome, You Gotta Believe_**

**_That Right Here Right Now_**

**_You're Exactly Where You're Supposed To Be_**

**_..._**

**...**

A day later found Caroline in a beautifully appointed room in The Roosevelt New Orleans Hotel. The view was absolutely incredible. She was just two blocks from Bourbon Street. She was not above using compulsion for some things. It took a little getting used to though. She was positively salivating over the clawfoot tub in the spacious bathroom. It called to her.

It was exactly what she needed. The soothing smell of Lilac & Lavender bubble bath and the hot water relaxed her nerves. Over and over again in her mind, she'd been imagining how the day would go when she would see Klaus again. Would he be happy to see her? Would he be upset? Would he have waited for her? Would he have moved on? Those were just a few of the questions rolling about in her mind as she dressed herself for bed. She would get a good night's rest, if she could, and she would begin her search for him in the morning.

**...**

A soft golden glow shown through the closed snow-white drapes. Lending an almost shimmering quality to the air. New Orleans was truly a city filled with magic. She stretched lazily, like a cat. Sitting up and looking about had her grinning. She was really here. She was going to find him. From conversations with Stefan through the years, she knew that this city was filled with vampires and witches. It was a veritable fountain of supernatural happenings and Klaus was, more often then not, at the center of things. According to Stefan, Klaus ruled this city now. Had been for the last year or so. He'd helped to build up this city 300 years prior and left behind a protege of his when Mikael chased them out of town. Since then this protege of his, Marcel, had ruled this city with an iron fist. Had werewolves run out of New Orleans and had put a ban on the witches from using their magic. Klaus had changed all that. It was his domain now.

He had certainly been one busy Original.

She threw back the covers and jumped gleefully from the bed, her excitement building with each passing moment. She couldn't wait to see him again.

**...**

**(Later that evening)**

She was exhausted. Yes... even vampires could get physically and mentally exhausted. Humans would to if they had been walking the crowded streets of a city this size trying to track someone down. She'd been to nearly ever bar in The French Quarter and had only received a few hints as to Klaus's possible location. She went to a few museums and several restaurants. She was in a new bar now, a place she didn't remember the name of. Not that she really cared. She'd been in so many today that she would be happy to never set foot in another for a good many years.

Heading straight to the bar she slid gracefully onto a stool and ordered a glass of wine.

"Red or white?" The bartender asked.

"Surprise me." Caroline replied.

"Alright then." The lady turned and grabbed a glass and napkin and sat them in front of Caroline. Turning about once more, she grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge under the counter.

"One Chardonnay for...?" The blonde bartender asked her.

"Caroline."

"Nice to meet you Caroline, I'm Cami." She introduced herself while pouring her drink.

"You too." She accepted the drink gratefully and swirled the wine in her glass a little before taking a small sip.

"This is good. Thank you."

"My pleasure. You looked like a white wine kind of girl."

"You've got me pegged then." Caroline said with a small smile.

"It's my job. When you've been a bartender as long as I have, you learn to read people like."

"Cool. Thanks again, by the way." Caroline said, getting up and moving to an empty table in the corner of the bar.

"You're welcome Caroline." She called after the retreating blonde.

Lucky for said blonde, the man she was looking for had just walked into the bar. And upon hearing her name, he froze. It couldnt be! Could it? He looked frantically about the room until he spotted her at a corner table by herself.

To say he was surprised was quite the understatement. He was shocked.

**...**

**_Be Who You Wanna Be_**

**_Be Who You Are_**

**_..._**

**...**

"Well, this certainly is a fabulous surprise." Came the words from a familiar british accent. A nervous smile graced her lips before she turned to him.

"Hi." Confident Caroline was mentally shaking her head in embarrasment for such a pathetic greeting. She could of done better. But words just seemed to escape her once she laid eyes on him.

"Hello, Caroline." His mouth tilted in a smile that told her he was quite happy to see her, but was reigning himself in.

"What brings you to my little corner of the world?" He asked.

"Traveling..." She let her reply trail off.

He sat in the chair opposite her and said "Is that all? Where have you been so far, Love?" His amusement was showing clearly on his handsome face.

"I've been to China, Malaysia, Brazil and Mexico."

"Did you stop in Rio by any chance? It's a beautiful city."

"It's my favorite place so far. After all I haven't been to many places... yet." She grinned at him over her wine glass.

"What made you decide on New Orleans?" He gestured to the bustling street outside the bar.

She paused momentarily. She could tell him any number of reasons why she was here, but none were good enough. And knowing him, he would see right through whatever lame reason she gave him and see it for the lie it was. Looks like the truth was the way to go.

Deep breath. "Someone once told me that this place was full of music, food, art and culture... I thought I'd see if it was true."

His grin was nearly ear to ear. "That someone sounds like a smart person."

"He is... most of the time." She replied cheekily. "The last I heard he was living in this city. You wouldn't happen to know him? About yay high, dirty blonde hair, cocky grin, answer's to 'Klaus'?"

"Very funny, love."

Deep Breath, again. "I missed you."

Her admission had him feeling more alive than he had been in ages. Not since he'd last seen her, in fact. "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart." He paused momentarily, drinking in her beautiful face. She looked away, blushing.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked her. She nodded.

When she went to pay for her wine, he stopped her and threw a bills on the table and stood, extending his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, feeling like it was the best decision she'd ever made and that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my loves. In the spirit of christmas, here is a drabble dedicated to hassle of putting up the christmas lights, with a little flirty fun thrown in.**

**Enjoy, and Happy Reading To You All!**

**By the way... I will also gladly take requests for one-shots and drabbles that anyone would like to see.**

**Disclaimer: I checked, and sadly I do not own anything except for the plot I came up with for the story, and I will return all the 'TVD' characters to the show as soon as I am done playing with them. I make no ****money from this. This is done purely for fun, and as an outlet for my always active imagination.**

**...**

He heard a muffled expletive leave her lips, and then...

"Klaus!" She yelled from outside.

"What did I do now?" He yelled back.

"Nothing, just come here please. I could use some help!"

Within the blink of an eye he was out the front door and turning to face the house. His eyes immediately found her, perched precariously on the balcony of the second floor, putting up another string of lights around the balcony door.

"I dropped the hammer in the bush."She said, pointing down without turning around.

With a great sigh, he retrieved the tool and with one finely executed jump, he joined her on the balcony. "Do we really need more lights up out here, Caroline?"

"Yes, we do. It looked empty right here." She said archly, gesturing to the string of lights that she was holding up.

"You know, we have maids that could have done this, love?!"

"I know. But I've always done the christmas lights and I'm not about to change that. So deal with it."

"Very well, what else did you need me to do?" He let his eyes wander over her delectable-looking jean clad bottom.

"Eye's are up here, Hybrid. Hammer please?" She said pointedly, holding out her hand.

He held it out to her, let his fingers brush gently against hers and held back the grin he had when he saw her shiver.

She scowled lightly at him. "You did that on purpose."

"Perhaps." He didn't even try to hold back his mischievous grin. "Let's not pretend we disliked it, Love."

She mumbled something about him being a cocky man and turned back to her work. He chuckled a little. "Need anything else?"

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'. "Not until later anyway." She flashed him a sultry little smile and turned away once more.

"Tease." He muttered, walking away.

"Let's not pretend we dislike it, Love." She quipped, in her best british accent, throwing his words from moments ago back at him.

He groaned. The woman would be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Come now my darlings... did you really think I could pass up the chance to do a one-shot (continuation) of episode 5x11? Silly little ones... of course I couldn't. It was to delicious an opportunity to pass up. **

**So without further ado, here it is.**

**Happy Reading to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I checked, and sadly I do not own anything except for the plot I came up with for the story, and I will return all the 'TVD' characters to the show as soon as I am done playing with them. I make no money from this. This is done purely for fun, and as an outlet for my always active imagination.**

**...**

The smile on his face could only be described as pure elation. His smile was saying what he could not. Finally! She had finally kissed him. And despite his love for her, he was still a man and he could see what she wanted. Him. She wanted him. Just this one time she had freely admitted through her actions that she wanted him.

Who was he to deny her wanted and desired?!

He knew it would be a long while before he ever saw her again. He would try like hell to keep his promise to never return to Mystic Falls. There was no way he could ever stay away from her though. After all, he told her that he intended to be her last love. That was one promise he fully intended on keeping.

They'd worshipped each other into the early evening. It was nothing but pure passion and it was addictive. Klaus knew that if they were to start something that he would never be able to get enough of her. She would be his drug of choice were he capable of addiction. Had they the time for it, he would continue his worship of her body. Hold her between bouts of passion. Content to just be with her.

But though he was happy with the development in their relationship (if one could call it that), he was far from content. He wanted her with him. By his side where he felt she truly belonged. His golden haired queen. His light.

He watched her through hooded as eyes as she dressed. He thought she looked beautiful in anything, but in nothing she was exsquisite.

"Sorry about the shirt, love." He said with a devilish grin as she slipped into her jacket.

She grinned, just a little shy. "It's ok." She sat down beside him and put her boots back on. Once done, she sat with her hands twisting together nervously in her lap.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" She couldn't looked at him.

"Not unless you want me to."

She scoffed. "Very funny."

"My apologies, love. It will remain our little secret."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure I assure you." He couldn't resist the cheeky grin from lighting his face. "Yours as well, if I recall correctly."

She blushed and gave a little chuckle. "Ha ha ha." She retorted and lightly punched his arm. He couldn't resist his own little chuckle.

"I don't regret anything, Caroline. I'm not sorry this happened and I'll not apologize for any of it." He said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Me either... And I'm glad you came back. For whatever reason." She grasped his hand gently in her own.

They sat there at the base what would now be their tree and let their thoughts wander until he broke the silence. "I suppose we ought to be getting you back. Wouldn't want your friends to worry about you, would we?!"

"Yeah." He could have sworn he heard a dash of sadness enter her voice.

He got up and offered his hand to her. She took it with a smile. He reached for his jacket and shook it free of leaves and twigs and put it over her shoulders. She gave him a slightly quizzical look as she fingered the lapel. "How very gallant of you."

"When I want to be." He replied with a grin. "Now what sort of a gentleman would I be if I did not at least offer a lady my coat after ruining her shirt?"

She laughed at that. "Well, thank you kind sir." She swept into a mocking curtsey. She just couldn't help it.

He sobered a little before asking, "Shall I at least walk you back part of the way, love?"

"I'd like that." She said with a smile.

He offered her his elbow and she wrapped her hand around it. The walk back was weighty and silent. The tension growing with every step they took back towards the boarding house. They stopped a safe distance from the glowing lights of the house and she took off his jacket and returned it to him.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem at all, love."

The silence was deafening in the darkness around them. She quietly said her goodbye and turned towards the house, beginning the walk back. Her named being called stopped her.

"Caroline."

She turned back to him. He crossed the few feet between them and took her hand in his and placed a light kiss upon her fingers. "Farewell, Caroline." She saw flashes of tender emotions in his eyes and in the next moment he was gone.

She sighed heavily before walking back to the house. She'd made him promise to never return to Mystc Falls, but she felt certain that she would see him again one day.


End file.
